bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Revelations: Part Two
Plot (Bowman; voice over): Previously, on Bryce Bowman: Origins Sequence Bowman turns to John and stares him down. John tries to run, but the adrenaline-filled superhuman is too fast. Bowman catches up and snaps John's neck. Bowman turns to a window, as do the others, and they watch an escape pod rocket toward the planet below. Bowman turns to his friends, ready to act. (Bowman): Tex has just been killed, and that's sad. But like I told North, this is not the time for mourning. That can wait until the Director has been apprehended. Wash, I want you to take C.T.'s flash drive and the others. Prepare testimonies against the Director for when Carolina and I get back. (Washington): What are you guys going to do? (Bowman): We're going to hunt him down and bring him in. (Washington): Bowman, you can't just expect us to let you two do all the fun stuff. Let us join you. (Bowman): No. This is something that we have to do. (Carolina): And ”we” should. All of us. Bowman looks on at his fellow former-freelancers and sighs. (Bowman): You're right. If what C.T. told us is true, then the Director will have preparations. He's smart, he'll have planned all this out ahead of time. We need to be smart as well. (Wyoming): So, what's the plan? End Scene The remaining Freelancers walk through sliding doors into the Hangar bay. The march to the Pelican, piloted by Georgia, who steps out of the opened ramp-way and greets them. (Georgia): I thought when the guns stopped, y'all were dead... Eh, can't be right every time. (Bowman): Georgia, we need your help. (Georgia): Sure, what is it? (Cortana): Is there a way I could track an escape pod? (Georgia): Yup. They all have chips in them so that they can be retrieved in the case of an emergency. (Cortana): Great, will you take us to the Director if I were to track his? Georgia pauses for a moment. (Georgia): What the hell, right? It's not like I'm getting paid by the man anymore. (Washington): Awesome, so let's get to it! Cortana appears next to the dashboard in the Pelican, and begins waving her hand over it. She suddenly opens her eyes and returns to the group. (Cortana): I've got the signal. It went to a planet not far from here. (Bowman): Great. (He turns to the group.) Alright, guys. Let's roll. They all nod, then pile in to the Pelican. After everyone is strapped in, Georgia turns her head back to address the crew. (Georgia): Now, I'm all on board for giving the Director what he deserves, but can we agree that there has been enough death tonight? They all look to Bowman. (Bowman): I agree. There has been... a lot of death... Georgia reluctantly faces forward, and starts the engine. Carolina looks at Bowman's vengeful face, just for a moment before he looks away. (Carolina): Hey, Bowman... (He turns to her.) You alright? I mean, considering the circumstances. (Bowman): I'll be fine when we take Church down. Carolina recognizes that this is the best answer she's going to get, and moves on. Cortana appears next to Georgia, trying to keep the lock on the Director's escape pod. (Cortana): Maintain the current heading. He should be on the first planet we encounter. A remote, mostly arboreal, planet called Shazira. The intelligent life is very scattered, but they do form close-knit familial “clans”. (Washington): If the planet is mostly trees, how are we going to find him. The tracker should get us to where he landed, but do we think he's stupid enough to land right next to his hideout? (Bowman): Cortana can scan for any sort of abnormal structures. Buildings, comm spires, solar panels, et cetera. (North): Perfect. The Pelican blasts past the screen, the engine rattling with surprising power. The Pelican approaches a planet that appears to be half oceans and half forest-covered land. Georgia uses her superior skills to land the craft gently on the ground. She opens the hatch, and the Freelancers exit cautiously. Wyoming points toward the escape pod, crashed and abandoned. They walk over to it, and Bowman crouches down to inspect it. His visor releases a blue beam of light, scanning the hull of the vessel. He stands up and removes his helmet. (Bowman): The autopilot was disabled. Probably an attempt to scramble the tracker's signal. (York): Well it didn't work too well. We still found it. (Washington): But we haven't found him yet. (Cortana): I'm working on it. He could potentially be anywhere on the planet. I know it seems kind of out there, but he could have brought a small, land-based vehicle to get himself around. Possibly even to a larger vehicle to move anywhere. I may not be able to find him soon, if he's not in this region. It'll take even longer of he's left the continent. (North): What's to say he's even stayed on the planet? He has to know we'd be behind him, right? (Wyoming): The Director is intelligent, but he's not as cowardly as he appears. He will likely be here with a defense of some sort. (Carolina): Right, so he will definitely be around somewhere. (Bowman): But where should we begin? (Washington): How about there? Washington points to a gleam coming from something metallic off in the distance. Bowman runs up to him and smacks him on the back. (Bowman): Wash, you beautiful bastard! Alright, everyone, do you have all your gear? (The other Agents nod.) Good, then let's go catch us a mad scientist. They run off in the direction of the metallic structure. As Bowman runs, he can't help but feel the adrenaline building, thus increasing his blood-lust. (Bowman): I will make him pay. More than anyone else in the universe. The Agents don't take more than about fifteen minutes at a fair pace to reach the metallic base. It is a small, rectangular building with a solar panel on the top. They walk up to the front of it, and find a screen that has a hand-scanner and a numbered keypad on it. (Bowman): Alright, what do we do now? (F.I.L.S.S.): Agent Bowman, you are not authorized to access this base. (Bowman): Phyllis? Is that you? (F.I.L.S.S.): Yes. I was assigned to monitor this entrance. You do not have the correct permissions to- (Bowman): Cortana, bust it open. Cortana appears on his shoulder, then F.I.L.S.S. sparks. She shuts down with a low beeping. The door slides open, and the Agents file in. The door closes, and Cortana forces the elevator that they've stepped in to descend. The elevator does not take very long to reach the destination. When the door slides open, the Agents are facing a wide, open room, similar to the training arena on the Mother of Invention. They step out of the elevator, and the door slides closed behind them. After looking around for a few moments, the Director's voice comes over an intercom. (The Director): Well, Agents, it looks like you've found me. (They all look around to see if they can see him.) I'm over here. (They look to the other side of the room, finding the Director inside a small room, with a headset on.) I designed this base in case of the project's failure, but I did doubt that I would need it. (Suddenly, hundreds of man-sized cylinders rise from the floor, all over the room.) Now, I did not know that I would need these, but it will suffice for this situation. The cylinders slide back into the floor, revealing hundreds of Tex-clones, all with their helmets down.) Good luck, my greatest failure. End Scene (Bowman): He kept re-creating her. (The Tex-clones crack their knuckles and necks.) He kept trying to get her right... (The Tex-clones all have their helmets form over their android faces.) (Carolina): What do you think are the odds that they're all as good as she was? (Washington): My guess is that it's pretty good in her favor. (Wyoming): Agreed. (York): Well... On the off chance that they aren't. (His helmet clicks into place over his head.) The other agents, excluding Bowman do the same. (Bowman): Then let's get started. (His helmet forms over his face, the visor lighting up for a second after it locks into place.) Bowman takes the DMR from his back, and fires a round into one of the closest Texs. The bullet pierces straight through its helmet, creating electrical sparks from all the broken robotics. The Tex falls to its knees before then falling on its face. The other Texs look from it to Bowman, then pull Assault rifles from the magnetic holsters on their backs. The Texs begin firing on the group, but Carolina is able to put up a dome-like energy shield in front of them, deflecting the bullets. Carolina struggles under the pressure from the shield. (Bowman): Cortana, I need to transfer you to Carolina. (Cortana): You've got it. Delta help me out. Delta appears from York's helmet, and helps Cortana transfer herself into Carolina's empty A.I. port. The shield then increases density and diameter. (Bowman): Perfect. Now it's my turn to fire back. Bowman activates the Infinity, then leaps from the shield, while slamming the dial down. Transformation Sequence: A white ball of white light explodes into more light when it collides with the edge of the screen. Red and brown rocks form around the Infinity on Bowman's arm. He spins around while the rock spread over his hunching body. His head merges with his chest, then he is almost entirely consumed by rocks. The sphere of red and brown rock sprouts arms and short legs, then a face appears on its chest. Graviton poses with his arms flexed. Graviton crashes into the floor, cracking it slightly. He takes the hail of bullets from the Texs' weapons very easily. His hands become illuminated in blue light, as he raises them. The Texs are lifted from the ground, weightlessly. Graviton then swings his arms down, sending the Texs into the ground, destroying a large number of them. Unfortunately, a good majority stand up and shake it off. Graviton hits the Infinity on his forehead, and transforms into Orion Pax, who appears to be not taller than Bowman himself. He looks just like his hologram had. Orion Pax fires four cables from his arm at a near-by M1 Abrams Tank , and jerks his arm. Blue electricity flows down the cables, sparking all over the tank. Orion Pax rips his arm back, pulling the tank toward himself. The tank falls into thousands of pieces, attaching themselves to Orion Pax's body, as it reshapes to fit the pieces. He stands thirty feet tall as a robotic, tank-based alien, with two cannons reaching upward behind his shoulders, a four-barreled machine gun on his right arm, a minigun- armed with a claw weapon- on his left arm, and two rocket launchers over his shoulders. (Orion Pax): Let's roll! Orion Pax fires his machine gun at the Tex clones, some of them being taken down, while the others move out of the way or generate hard-light shields. Orion Pax's cannons lower down over his shoulders, and he fires them. The shields hold strong, so Orion Pax begins firing his minigun, to try and force the shields down. When this fails, he turns to his teammates, seeing each of them in the middle of fighting a Tex of their own. He places his hands on the ground, and transforms into his tank-mode, then firing his main cannon at a group of Texs, scattering them. Orion Pax is engulfed in green light, then Bowman jumps up from the hull of the tank, and throws a hand-full of grenades at the androids. Bowman lands on his feet, then uses his own hard-light shield to deflect the blast from the grenades. (Bowman): Guys be careful, they can use Armor Enhancements. (Washington): Got it! Bowman then transforms into Humungousaur, and begins smashing the ground, sending a ripple through the floor that whips the Texs and strikes them down. Seven Texs gang up on Humungousaur, jumping onto his shoulders and chest to bring him down. He tries to throw them off, but more keep coming in. Humungousaur hits the Infinity as it appears on his chest, and it evolves. A green wave of energy flows over Humungousaur as his back grows a large shell, his hands turn into semi-rocket launchers, and his tail grows a flail on the end. His skin turns green and his chest armor becomes blue. A green burst of energy blasts from the Infinity as the transformation ends, throwing the Texs off of Ultimate Humungousaur. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur shifts his hands into rocket-launchers, and fires a few missiles out into the battlefield. The missiles explode on impact with the ground, sending bits of destroyed Texs everywhere. He then slams his tail into one that was approaching him from behind, smashing it to pieces. He roars, then slams both his arms into the ground, sending a seismic wave straight forward, knocking a slew of Texs down, and destroying a good number of them. Suddenly, the Infinity begins beeping and flashing red. In a few seconds, Ultimate Humungousaur reverts. Bowman pants heavily, then stands up when Carolina runs to him. (Carolina): Hey, what happened? (Bowman): The watch's battery ran out, it'll be a while before I can use it again, although... (He takes a quick look around the battlefield.) It looks like the Texs are mostly done. (He suddenly looks up very quickly.) The Director! Bowman and Carolina run off to the door where they had seen the Director earlier. Cortana appears and opens it in a matter of seconds. Bowman and Carolina step inside, finding the Director watching an old recording of what appears to be Tex, with a Magnum on the desk in front of him. They slowly walk in, as the recording starts over with Allison laughing at the camera's operator. (Bowman): That's her, isn't it? (The Director): Yes. (Bowman): Which means that the camera man... (The Director): Yes, Agent Bowman. That was the last I saw of her, until I came up with this idea. (Carolina): What was the plan, Director, recreate your long-lost love? (The Director): In a nutshell... Yes. I had planned to recreate her based on my memory. However, my memory has been compromised by age, and I was unable to perfect it. (Bowman): That's why there were so many other Texs out there. Those were, what, prototypes? (The Director): Yes. They were all the true failures of my experiment. (He chuckles.) How ironic that the one that I finally got right was the one to take me down... (Bowman): So what, the Rebels, were they yours? (The Director): Originally, yes. The Agency hired me as their commander, and I thought I could use them. The “Rebels” are actually called the “Chorus Elite”. They are the... black ops team for the Agency. After I gained financial backing, I decided that I could use them as a make-shift enemy, and use my Agents as the same for them. To keep people off the trail. (Bowman): So then everything was a lie? (The Director nods.) Including... (Bowman's voice loosing its calm, and replacing it with fury.) A cure for Marissa? The Director hesitates, knowing the answer can only bring one thing for him. (The Director): No... I did intend to hold up my end of the bargain, but it has become apparent that what you eek is not possible. Marissa will die, and you will be responsible in your heart, but nowhere else. Bowman grabs hold of the Director's chair, and spins him around so they're face to face. (Bowman): You selfish, manipulative, evil son of a bitch! (Carolina): Bowman- (Bowman): No, Carolina, I told you I would make him pay, and I'm keeping my promise! Cortana appears on Bowman's shoulder, as he spins around and kicks Carolina out of the room. Then- in what seems like eternity, but only lasts about a second and a half- Bowman reaches down and takes the Director's Magnum, then leaps out of the room. (Bowman): Cortana, set the recording on infinite repeat. (She does, her eyes alight with as much fury as Bowman's) Down shut the door and lock it tight. (The door slide shut and a they can here the large, metal locks setting into place.) There. No one gets in or out without Cortana. Bowman then takes the A.I. drive from his helmet, and crushes it in his hand. Carolina stands up, but is left in shock. Cortana's hologram dissipates with a peaceful look on her face. Bowman begins storming toward the elevator, Carolina catching up to him. She grabs his shoulder and spins him around. (Carolina): What the hell was that?! (Bowman): I told you I wouldn't kill him, but that doesn't mean I have to let him live. (Carolina): He'll die in there, we have to get him out and take him to prison! (Bowman): No, he will sit there and watch the love of his life, who he failed to protect, leave him to her death over and over again until he either starves or collapses from dehydration. (He tries to pull away, but Carolina has him in her grasp too tightly.) (Carolina): This isn't a death sentence... This is... hell... (Bowman): Exactly what he's left me with. Bowman storms to the elevator, leaving Carolina stunned. End Scene Bryce, having removed his armor and returned to his normal attire, sits next to Marissa's bed in the Agency Headquarters of Earth Medical Bay. He watches her sleep, blackness flowing through her veins with every beat of her heart. Callie walks in and sits next to him. He doesn't look up at her, but his sniffling shows that he's been crying. (Bryce): I couldn't do it... I couldn't save her. I failed in my ultimate mission... I spent a year working for that man in a feeble attempt to save the life of someone who didn't share my feeling... (Callie): We all do things for the people we love, even if they don't work out for us. (Bryce): I don't think you totally get it, Callie. I made her a promise that I would find a way to heal her, but I can't. In the past year, I've changed so much that even if I had found a cure, she wouldn't want me... I failed by mission to protect her, just like I failed to protect myself from this... what I am now... (Callie): All veterans are different people than when they left, but you still maintained yourself. At least a little... Me, I gave up on my old self before I even signed on for this. (Bryce): (He sighs a deep, thoughtful sigh.) I don't think that I have. (Callie looks over to him.) I'm not the same person I was when I left. I mean, of course, I was a kid and I went into the military, of sorts... But this is more than that. I've never felt so... indifferent about anything than I do about my decision with the Director. This has Callie taken aback. (Callie): I understand that. I mean, being on the job I had to kill people- we all did, but I always felt something... something wrong with it until I got a congratulations from the Director on a mission. After that... I didn't feel anything... (Bryce): Both of us have changed... too much... (He stands up, and begins walking out the door.) (Callie): Where are you going? (Bryce): It's time for me to say “goodbye”. “Goodbye” to Marissa and “goodbye” to this life. I need to find a new one- a better one for someone like me. (Callie): My mother always told me not to say “goodbye” She hated goodbyes... She said that if you say “goodbye”, it makes it real, but if you don't then you're not really gone. You're just, not hear right now. (Bryce): (He smirks as he sighs, then turns around to face Callie once more.) Goodbye, Callie. With that he leaves. Outside the base, Bryce walks toward his home, to find his car and start driving, when he is approached by a man in a black robe. There's nothing particularly fancy about it. But it still stands out. The man is balding slightly, and is aided by a cane that has a skull on the handle and two, brilliant red gems in the eyes. Bryce notices that the man is looking at him, and stops. (Bryce): Do you need something? (The Man): No... But I know you need something from me. (Bryce): What are you talking about? (The Man): The girl in there, she's dying, yes? (Bryce nods.) Well, what if I told you I could help her? (Bryce): I'd say don't waste your time. There's no godly force that can help her. (The Man): (He chuckles, kind of evilly.) Exactly, but I'm not using God's power. I'd be using my own. You see, I can give you anything you want in the entire universe, for a price of course. All I need is a signature. (Bryce): Look, if you're telling me you can help her, that's great, but I'm not longer invested in her. (The Man): Oh, but aren't you feeling guilty about not being able to save her. (This peaks Bryce's interest, specifically in the man.) I can heal her, whether or not you necessarily want it, and give you a new life- just as you want. (Bryce): What's in it for you? (The Man): You're clever... All I need is the ability to call upon you, at any time of my choosing, to go on a quest, or hunt a valuable item, or hunt a bounty. (Bryce): If I say yes... Will you ensure the safety and well-being of everyone I care about? Forever, excluding their natural time of death- not determined by you, but by Fate- as it were? (The Man): Ha ha ha... You really know your way around making deals. (Bryce): I made a deal with a devil once, and I'm not planning on making that mistake again. (The Man): (He smirks.) Alright fine. I will ensure the safety and well-being of those you care about, forever unless their natural time shall come- not determined by myself or anyone else, aside from Fate alone. Do we have a deal? (He flicks his wrist, and a scroll-like contract unrolls from his hand into that of Bryce.) Bryce cuts his thumb on the edge of the paper, and squeezes it to make the blood drip onto the dotted line. (Bryce): Deal. Immediately, the scroll rolls up into the man's sleeve. Then, he rushes forward, and grabs both sides of Bryce's face. He pushes Bryce's mouth open, from his cheeks, then spits a flume of orange fire directly down Bryce's throat. Bryce pushes back and falls to his backside, coughing. When he looks up, the man is gone. Bryce tries to stand, but is brought down to a kneeling position. Then, the Infinity beeps a few times. The Infinity begins sparking. The sparks soon become green electrical currents flowing over it. The green electricity flows slowly from the Infinity itself to Bryce's arm, then it flows all over his body. Bryce's body becomes a figure of green light, with green electricity flowing all over it. Then, in a fraction of a second, Bryce's body becomes a bolt of green lighting that shoots straight into the air, disappearing into a black cloud. The thunder booms as he is swept away, then all at once nothing. The ground where Bryce was a second ago is now just a charred section of road in the middle of Charlotte's down-town district. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Carolina *York *Washington *North *Wyoming *Georgia Villains *Leonard L. Church (eventual death) *Florida (death) *Tex Clones Aliens *Graviton *Orion Pax *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur Minor *The Merchant Trivia *It is revealed that the Chorus Rebels are actually the "Chorus Elite"- a Black Operations team for the Agency. *Ultimate Humungousaur is used by Bryce for the first time. **Thus, an Ultimate Form has officially been used twice. *Bryce puts the Director in a position where he will likely die, but does not actually kill him. *This is to show that, while Bryce was able to hold himself back from killing the Director, he wanted the Director to pay more than what any established system would subject him to.